jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyWorks 4D Theatre
'JeremyWorks 4D Theatre '''is a 4D film attraction that opened on May 12, 2016 at various theme parks around the world. It is currently shown at JeremyWorks Parks and Resorts in JeremyWorks Land (Burbank and Florida), JeremyWorks Adventure Park, and JeremyWorks World of Fun. Outside the JeremyWorks parks, the attraction also currently shown at Universal Studios Florida since June 2016. Background ''Coming soon! Experience Queue Coming soon! Pre-show First, the guests enter the theater's lobby. Once they are lined up inside, Announcer from Objects ''welcomes the guests to JeremyWorks Theatre. When Greeny, Cyan and Yellow from ''Blob break the door for the show, Yellow push the button and break the lights. The Blobs decided to put on the show, Jeremy and Larry from Jeremy Universal introduces the guests for "Jeremy and Larry Show", Zack and Bianca from Life of Teenagers told them that it supposed to be "The Zack and Bianca Show". But, Jax from Go City! interrupt that it's "The Jax Go City! Show". Beside Jeremy, Larry, Zack, Bianca and Jax on the right screen, Ashley Painter from Paint! and Leafy from Objects ''also appears on the left screen. But Jackie told them that they doing "JeremyWorks Cartoons: Musical Magic", much to their's dismay. Jackie told then explains to the guests that if the instruments goes off of hand if someone touch the magic ball, it turns into a chaotic whirlwind of magic and music. Then, Hadley and Everett tells the guests about some of the villains or henchmen trying to steal it, so Hadley is going to performing while Jackie and Little Red Girl unpack the instruments. Jackie would do it with Jeremy, Larry, Zack, Bianca, Jax, Ashley and Leafy, but when Little Red Girl said some of them may not survive of chaotic whirlwind of magic and music, Jeremy, Larry, Zack, Bianca and Jax are leaving due to that. Ashley and Leafy was going with them, but Everett tell them only for their musical report, so Ashley and Leafy for some painting. Jackie tell the guests for their only special guest. When Jackie, Little Red Girl, Hadley and Everett left, Roosray, Liger and Ratty plan to get the magic ball. Main show As Everett raises the curtains to reveal that the stage is empty, save for a conductor's podium and a small steamer trunk. Jackie and Little Red Girl started to unpack the instruments, and Hadley places the magic ball on the podium, telling Jackie and Little Red Girl not to touch it. After Jackie and Little Red Girl unpacks all the instruments, including a Grand Piano, from the small trunk. Roosray, Liger and Ratty tempted to try on the magic ball. But when they do, which causes the magical instruments to come to life and play an extremely dissonant melody, Jackie and Little Red Girl chased Roosray, Liger and Ratty. However, when Roosray, Liger and Ratty threatening a Small Flute, the other instruments rebel, creating a whirlwind of magic and music. Jackie and Little Red Girl loses the hat in the maelstrom and passes through scenes from ''Paint!, Objects, Comedy TV, The Journey to Adventures, Life of Teenagers, Hollywood World ''and ''The Missing Riddle while trying to retrieve the hat before Roosray, Liger and Ratty. Ultimately, Jackie and Little Red Girl retrieves the magic ball, only to have it knocked away by Roosray, Liger and Ratty. Jackie, Little Red Girl, Roosray, Liger and Ratty jumps after it, returning to the musical maelstrom that they had left earlier. Hadley and Everett returns, grabs the magic ball and uses its powers to restore order. Roosray, Liger and Ratty then gives the baton to Hadly, and then Roosray, Liger and Ratty gets knocked into a tuba and is then shot from the stage and into the theater's back wall. Post-show Coming soon! JeremyWorks Cartoons: The Magic's Quest Cast * Cathy Cavadini as Jackie * Tara Strong as Little Red Girl * Eric Bauza and Katie Crown as Hadley and Everett * Jeremy Carpenter and Frank Welker as Roosray, Liger and Ratty JeremyWorks Studios Cameo Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as Jeremy * Tom Kenny as Larry and Yellow * Jason Marsden as Zack * Carolyn Lawrence as Bianca * Dave Franco as Jax Razz * Anndi McAfee as Ashley Painter * Michael Huang as Leafy * Billy West as Greeny Worlds Coming soon! Songs Coming soon!Category:Theme park attractions